Kozuki Toki
|residence = Wano Country (Kuri) |status = 2 |jva = |dfname = Toki Toki no Mi |dfename = Time-Time Ability |dfmeaning = Time |dftype = Paramecia }} Kozuki Toki was the wife of the daimyo of Kuri, Kozuki Oden, and the mother of Momonosuke and Hiyori. She was killed in the fire of Kuri Castle 20 years ago. Appearance Toki has only been seen in silhouette, but she appeared to be a slim woman of average height with very long hair. Personality Little is known about Toki's personality, but she was an extremely kind and sweet woman, with her retainers deeply respecting her. Relationships Family Kozuki Oden During her last journey through time, Toki fell in love with Kozuki Oden and finally settled down in his lifetime to start a family. After Oden was executed, Toki used her Devil Fruit powers to send Momonosuke and four of the Nine Red Scabbards to the future for a chance to fufil Oden's dream of opening the borders of Wano Country while she remained behind to meet her end, choosing to join her husband in the afterlife. Children Toki loved her children, when the Beasts Pirates set fire to the Kuri Castle to kill the last Kozuki descendants, Toki held Momonosuke and Hiyori close to her to keep them safe. Momonosuke deeply mourned his mother's death being driven to tears when recalling both his parents' demise while Hiyori was so traumatized that she did not speak for a long time. Nine Red Scabbards Toki is deeply respected by the Nine Red Scabbards, after Oden's death, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, Kikunojo and Kawamatsu braved through the burning Kuri Castle to rescue her and her children. When Kin'emon declared their resolve to realize Oden's will by overthrowing both Kaido and Orochi as well as opening Wano Country's borders to the world, Toki smiled in silent gratitude and as a final sign of trust, she entrusted Momonosuke to Kin'emon and Hiyori to Kawamatsu before being burned to death. Wano Country Citizens Toki is also well respected by the Wano Country citizens as well as Kozuki Family retainers. Many samurais such as Jibuemon wholeheartedly trust her prophecy about nine samurais overthrowing Kaido and Orochi in twenty years. Abilities and Powers As wife to Kozuki Oden, the daimyo of Kuri, Toki possessed a considerable amount of status until Oden was executed. Devil Fruit Toki ate the Toki Toki no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that enabled her to send herself and others forward in time. History Toki was rumored to have been born in the distant past, but after consuming the Toki Toki no Mi, she traveled forward in time multiple times. She eventually met and married Kozuki Oden, the daimyo of Kuri, and gave birth to a son, Momonosuke, followed by a daughter, Hiyori. 20 years before the present day, Oden was brought to the Flower Capital and executed by the shogun Kurozumi Orochi after illegally leaving Wano Country. Toki was in Kuri Castle with Momonosuke and Hiyori when Kaido, who was working with Orochi, set it ablaze. When the retainers returned to the castle, Toki used her Devil Fruit powers to send Momonosuke and her retainers 20 years forward in time, but chose to stay behind and meet her end. Legacy }} Before her death, Toki gave a prophecy to Wano Country that inspired strong hope in the former followers and retainers of the Kozuki Family and an intense fear in Kurozumi Orochi, which they interpreted that in twenty years, nine samurai would exact vengeance on Orochi in Oden's name and open the borders of Wano Country. Trivia *"Toki" is another name for the Japanese crested ibis, which follows Oda's tradition of naming female characters after birds. **It is also a Japanese word for "time", which is what her Devil Fruit's name is derived from. References Site Navigation ca:Kozuki Toki es:Kozuki Toki fr:Kozuki Toki id:Kozuki Toki it:Kozuki Toki pl:Kouzuki Toki ru:Кодзуки Токи Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Kozuki Family Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Kuri Characters